Nighttime Reminescence and Regrets
by animeawesome
Summary: In the White Tower one night, Rukia looks back on her time on earth. Songfic set to Alabama's every once in a while Implied Ichiruki, blood, Implied Chardeath


A/N: This is my first Fanfic, and I understand it is not going to be the best you have ever read, I just hope it isn't the worst. This is a story set to Blackhawk's "Every Once in a While" from Rukia's point of view. The first two paragraphs are her talking to Renji, and the others are her talking to herself as if Ichigo was there.

Nighttime Reminiscence and Regrets

Looking out this slit they call a window, you can't tell anything is even wrong, huh? No, all seems right in the universe from this view. The moon is as big and illuminating as ever, and the stars just continue to shine. Nope, there is no way anyone could know just how it feels for me right now, not from the sky, anyway… Hmm? What did you say? Do I still think about Kurosaki-Kun?

_Ichigo…_

_When the moon is bright  
On a Saturday night  
There's a thousand stars in the sky.  
On a winding road, her memory flows  
She'll face the fact,  
She wants to go back  
_

Yes, Renji, I still remember and think about every day of the two months I spent with Ichigo and the others. During that time I had the most good experiences and the least bad experiences of my entire life, not to mention the first and only time I fell in love. I still don't want to admit that he died, and for me at that! No, it would take much more time to accept that fact. Meh! Time, time is the one thing that I know I don't have anymore, other than Ichigo, that is. Well, Renji-San, time is up, you need to leave now.

_She tries to forget,  
But she hasn't yet,  
not a single day goes by.  
That feeling again reminds her of when,  
I held her tight, it felt so right. _

Ichigo, that short time talking to you every day, going to school with you and living in your closet, and I already feel I can't live without you. Not that I'd actually tell you that, of course! Ha ha, no, I'd probably smack your soul out of your body and send you to fight another hollow. You were always so good in fighting hollows, and it definitely wasn't because of your great battle plan, no, your battle plan was; if it's bad, stab it 'till it dies. Not a very efficient strategy, but it always seemed to work. So if it wasn't your battle plan that caused you to excel at fighting, what was it?

_She opens her heart to an old memory  
She closes her eyes and she smiles  
Just ask her if she ever still thinks about me…  
She'll say, every once in a while.  
Every once in a while _

It's probably because of your fierce protectiveness, and the sense of honor connected to it, that you always seemed to prevail. Because of that feeling, that belief, you would fight anything and anyone, no matter the difference in power or how many wounds you had and how severe they were, as long as one of the people you cared about were in danger. Yet, it is that same protectiveness that what got you killed, It is because of those beliefs you are dead! I tried to leave by myself, to prevent you from getting hurt, to prevent you from getting killed, but you still came. Even with all my efforts to prevent it, you came! Even after you saw the power gap between you and Renji, even after you saw the power gap between you and Nii-Sama, even after you were dying in a pool of your own blood in the middle of the road, you still tried to save me. Only when I forced myself to hate you to your face did you relent, did you allow yourself to die, and even then only with extreme regret and sadness as well as the last vestiges of that incredible defiance and courage in your eyes.

_She opens her heart to an old memory  
She closes her eyes and she smiles.  
Just ask her if she ever still thinks about me…  
She'll say, every once in a while.  
Every once in a while  
Every once in a while_

_Every once in a while_

So,he asked if I still think about you Ichigo…

Every once in a while, every once in a while.

A/N 2: I understand no visitors were allowed to enter the white tower when an inmate is present, but let's just say Renji snuck in one night (He is a vice captain, after all!) and talked to Rukia for a little, but had to leave quickly. (hence, why Rukia said time is up)

Please read and review, don't care if it is praise, criticism, or all out hatred, just tell me your opinion, (back it up with a reason or evidence of some kind, if you can or want to) any helpful hints you might have, point out mistakes, whatever, just please review.


End file.
